


I was made for loving you baby...

by Nenya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, like... sex, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenya/pseuds/Nenya
Summary: James is on a mission. Tony's been waiting for weeks and tries to take his mind of things by working on something in his workshop.Someone is in there with him, though. And he's singing.





	I was made for loving you baby...

**Author's Note:**

> Plot Bunny!!!! Yay^^ Still working on the longer fic but this has taken over my mind and wanted to come out. Just... yeah, some smut^^ Like?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRAZx2gvyYw  
> There, depending on your reading speed, should last through this scene, plot bunny, whatever you wanna call it :D

Tony was done. So fucking done! He's spent hours, fucking hours on the last algorithm for this piece of shit operating system and it just refuses to work.

He rubs his eyes. Hours, hours of combing through code to find the errors, probably only one figure in the wrong place, he knows his luck after all.

With a deep sigh he gets to work, fingers tapping the screen, mumbling out calculations. He could have asked JARVIS, of course but. He always prides himself of being a genius so he better find his own errors, damn it! And anywa...

The music, always playing while he worked, stops. The shop, silent apart from some beeps of the bots.

„J, what's with the music?“ Tony mumbles absentmindedly. There's no answer. „J?“

Humming. Someone's in the shop with him and they are humming?

„Tonight...“ a raspy voice sings and Tony's head snapps up.

„I wanna give it all to you!“

Could... No. James is on a mission and not expected to be back for at least three more days. Yeah, Tony did the math, or marked the days off a calendar, whatever.

„In the darkness...“

Light footsteps behind him. He turns around, trying to figure out where James is, if it is him.

„There's so much I want to do!“

It's, kind of, their song. It played in the workshop the first time they kissed, and what a kiss it was.

„And tonight....“ something shuffles behind him and he turns again. „I wanna lay it at your feet!“

Arms wrap around him.

„Cause boy, I was made for you!“ James' singing is barely a whisper, tickling his ear. „And boy, you were made for me!“

„That's not how the song goes...“ Tony groans and moves his hips, rubbing against James.

„Missed you so much!“ James' low growl makes him shiver in anticipation. He turns around, grabs into James hair, pulls him down for a kiss.

„So... fucking...much!“ Tony whispers between kisses.

James' hands wander down his back, grab his ass and lift him up. He wraps his legs around James, holds on when James walks forward, plundering his mouth as if it's the only thing keeping him alive.

„Tonight...“ James whispers and put's Tony down on the workbench. „I want to see it in your eyes.“

Tony's hands shake as he opens the buckles of James' combat gear. Sometimes all the little details he prouds himself of are just a hindrance and he wants to curse at former him for making James' gear so hard to get into. Until it protects James from somewhat during a mission anyway. „Too. Many. Layers! Naked, now!“

A flash of metal, a ripping sound and one of the buckles of James' vest clinks on the floor. „Feel the magic...“ he grins and rips his vest off.

„God. You, yeah, come here, right now, soldier!“

Tony grabs the hem of James pants and pulls him closer, slipping one hand into the pants. Stupid pants, really.

James groans. Tony's hands just found his straining cock and that... yeah. He goes back to devouring Tony's mouth while also trying to get his hands into Tony's pants. „There's something that drives me wild.“

Tony laughs and starts unbuckling James' pants to get more contact. „And tonight, we're gonna make it all come true...“

James sweeps the workbench with his metal arm, electronics of all kind clatter to the floor. „Where's...“

„Drawer... first... first drawer!“

James grabs around the drawer, fingers curling around the bottle of lube stashed in there.

„Come on!!“ Tony pants and lies back on the workbench, lifting up his hips so James can pull down his pants. „Want you inside me, like, yesterday!“

„Dontcha worry, doll.“ James pops open the bottle and dribbles some lube on his fingers. „'M gonna take care a'ya“ He pulls Tony forward, only his back still on the workbench, metal arm holding onto one of his legs while the other circles his hole.

One of James' fingers slips in, moving slow, careful and Tony tries his best to move, get a little bit of friction in there. „More!“ he demands and James smirks.

„Easy, doll. Don't wanna hurt ya.“ James growls and leans over to lick at Tony's chest, his nipples. He leaves tiny bites around them and Tony squirms under him. Another finger joins the first and Tony gasps at the painpleasure the intrusion sends through his body. He starts babbling, moves his hips to get James moving, to get some contact for his straining cock but James pins him down.

„Patience.“

„Weeks, James.“ Tony grabs at James' hair and pulls. „Fucking weeks!“

„I know, doll.“ James follows his tugging and bites at his lips before licking into his mouth, fingers working on stretching him. „Just... a little... more.“

„Wanna feel you inside me, wanna feel it for days, whenever I move, whenever I sit down, James, fuck, come on!“ Tony whines.

James groans and shivers. He pumps his fingers a few more times, feels the muscle give around them and pulls them out. „You sure?!“

„Cock! In me! NOW!“ Tony slings his legs around James' waist and pulls him forward, feels James' cock slip between his cheeks.

James dribbles some more lube on his hand, coats his cock with it and lines up, pushes in, slowly breaching the muscle. It's tight and Tony groans, bangs his head against the workbench. „Slow, easy...“ he pants and Tony just shakes his head, pressing him forward with his legs until James is fully seated in him.

James drops his head on Tony's chest, shaking at the feeling, the heat surrounding him. He's not going to last long. He grabs Tony's ass with his metal arm, holding him in position and starts to move. Slowly, at first but Tony spurs him on with little grunts, groans and increasingly dirty things coming out of his mouth.

„Not... gonna last, sweetheart.“ he groans and grabs Tony's hand, laces their fingers together.

„You and me both.“ Tony's other hand is working his leaking cock, eyes wild.

He tries, he honest to god tries to go slower, to extend this, make it last for longer. Tony shifts under him and, with a new angle, James is brushing his prostate with every move. Tony's eyes fall shut, his muscles moving, shivering with every new stroke against the bundle of nerves inside him.

„Now, Tony, now!“ James voice is so rough, strained and with a last flick of his hand Tony screams, vision whiting out as he comes in hot spurts across his stomach.

His movements stutter, legs wobbling and he increases his pace, going deeper and deeper with every move, chasing his release. He feels it coming, a tingling going down his back, lodging itself low on his spine, he feels like bursting and with a last shove he spills himself, crashing down on a blissed out Tony who wraps his arms around him, holding his shaking body close.

 


End file.
